Ugly Sweater
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Craig walks into Tweek's cafe asking the same old question in the ugly sweaters in May.
1. Sweater

**Ugly Sweaters**

Cats from front to back. Today he was wearing a cat sweater, and not a cute one either. The long cats, probably Siamese, and on the back were the long tails standing tall displaying their butts. I preferred the one he wore yesterday. That one lit up in all its ugly glory. Better than cat asses.

Oh and he always got hot chocolate. Why come to a coffee shop for hot chocolate? I didn't understand Craig at all. It was eighty and above these days, what was he even doing? I don't think anyone understood him. He was always on time and always so weird. And this is coming from one of the town's freaks. But I was expectantly weird. Everyone knew me as the shakey counter boy with a loud voice. Twitches and spasms, nervous breakdowns and all.

But Craig was so weird. He had tattoos that peaked just above his ugly sweaters and piercings in his eyebrows and nose. And those ugly ass boots that he has worn since he was seventeen.

That ugly ass cat sweater, though. There was just something about cats that I didn't like at all. My experiences with them was never right because they are aliens and know that I know. Why did Craig decide to accost my eyes with that ugly thing today? I was stuck behind the register, glaring at that ugly sweater.

"Tweek," Shit. He saw me staring. Maybe his mind is being controlled by cat butts.

"What?" I didn't want him knowing how much I hated that sweater.

"Can I get another?" Oh no. They are onto me. He never gets more than one cup.

I make it for him anyway. Extra whip cream and chocolate chips, no charge. I wanted to get on the good side of the cat butts.

Their leader thanked me.

I watched him leave and hand it to the homeless man that sometimes sits outside. Then Craig came back in and stood in front of me blocking my view from the almost empty café. I didn't want to see that ugly cat sweater anymore. I had two customers to keep check on.

"What are you doing after this?" Craig askes, the same he's been asking for the past week. And I've given the same answer.

"Studying for finals."

He leans in, "Take a break. Let's go see a movie."

I sigh, "Craig—"

He places his hand on mine, "You look like you need a break."

I did. He was flirting with me and I liked it. But that sweater. That ugly cat butt sweater. Why did he wear them? Would he wear that out on a date? Would he actually embarrass me with some light up Christmas sweater in May? What was he even thinking? Why me? Why has he been trying to date me?

"Fine, you've broken me, Tucker, now get the hell out of my shop," I give him a forced smile.

"Really?" His face brightens up like his sweater did yesterday.

I nod in response before I watch him run out and call somebody on his phone. I chuckle to myself and wonder what movie we'll even watch. But I still hope he doesn't wear one of his ugly sweaters.

* * *

**Can continue or not I'm not really sure. It's just some writing I found from finals and it's mediocre at best. Anyway thank you for the read. Love your time and support. Review or not I really don't care. Read my other shit (I cuss too much). And wear an ugly sweater in June.**


	2. Nervous

**Ugly Sweater 2**

I stare at my closet full of sweaters and jackets. I only own 1 pair of jeans, and my sweats are on the floor still. I look through the tops, impatiently sighing when i can't find anything. I reach for my phone sitting on the bed and call Bebe. She'll know exactly what to pick out. She, along with Token and Clyde have been begging me to get a date with the outgoing blonde. And finally I have and I have nothing to wear.

She picks up after the second ring. And I tell her my plans for the evening, blushing when I mention his name. After a week of trying and failing to ask Tweek out I finally managed the impossible.

She arrives in ten minutes, smiling at my doorstep.

"So," Bebe eyes my exposed chest looking down to my jeans, "those pants have got to go."

I think she sees my expression before asking if i have anything else besides my torn up jeans. I shake my head and we go upstairs where she digs through my clothes. "Are you sure this is all you have?" She gives me her cute little smile. Damn business majors and their ability to act charming and totally helpful.

I sigh, "I think there's stuff in my sister's room."

We walk into her room and dig through her closets until I come across a box full of new clothes for me. Ruby has always had the bigger closet space and room so whatever I don't wear has ended up in her room. I smile, opening the box still happy I haven't gained or lost weight in 2 years. We walk back to my room and I sit on the bed and watch Bebe dig through my stuff. I look at the time, feeling my stomach tighten as seven approaches fast.

"Stop that," Bebe says from the other side of the bed. She has different piles of clothes around my bed.

I know she's talking about my shaking leg, but I still don't stop. It's a little nervous tick my left leg always does. I run my fingers over the torn material over my knee, silently commanding it to stop. It doesn't work.

I look up at her trying to ask her to hurry it up with the outfit picking.

"Don't look at me like that," She sighs, "You look like a damn golden retriever." She pushes back one of her golden curls.

I lie back on the bed, using one of the piles as a pillow, and bite up into the air.

Bebe responds by throwing a shirt on my face. I hold it up and growl back.

"All bark no bite," She makes room on the bed to sit down.

I look over the simple dark red button up. "Wow, it's so…"

"Boring? That used to be your thing now all you wear is that ugly crap." Bebe waves to my closet.

I roll onto my stomach so I'm facing her, "It makes me interesting. Everyone always asks why I wear them." It's fun. It adds mystery. They always ask and I never answer. It's the ultimate joke. Just laugh it off and change the subject.

"Just wear the thing. You're going to scare the poor dude off if you wear something ugly."

I oblige. "I feel naked."

She looks me over, "Wear your gold nose ring. It'll get him to pay attention to your face. He likes shiny things." She would know. She has been friends with Tweek for the last eight years.

"Like a ferret," I mumble walking over to my jewelry box. It isn't much more than an actual shoe box full of different things I've found, but I like to give it a nice name. It holds memories like little notes from Clyde and Token are thrown inside. And a gift from Kenny, a little pig ring. And little gifts from my family. And about five-hundred dollars because it's my 'What If' fund. Meaning: what if I leave this shit behind?

"Are you nervous?" Bebe asks me like she hadn't just witnessed my annoying leg shake. "Like, he texted me just now asking if he should dress cute or not, so I think he's nervous."

I smile at that, "He's already cute and I'm hella nerves, Bebesters." I dig through my drawers for my cologne. "It's like…" I give up, the cologne is lost in my void of clothes and junk, "I feel like throwing up and crying in my own vomit right now."

"I don't want a repeat of New Year's." She laughs at her joke because me having alcohol poisoning for the celebration of the earth's rotation is the funniest thing ever.

"Oh god, you boys can't dress yourselves for shit." She shows me her message from Tweek that reads 'Help! Dress me now.'

She gives me a hug and smile, "Have fun, be safe, and call after."

I walk her out to her car and give her a fist bump, "Thanks."

"I'm happy you're nervous, it shows that you actually care." She starts up her car.

And I don't know what she means. I always care about people I like.

I go back up to my room and get onto the computer. My family went out of town to visit family earlier in the day so I have the house to myself to blast shitty musicals and try to calm down before my date.

I've always noticed Tweek all throughout school. But the most I did was talk to him during any classes we shared. And I thought he was cute back in high school. It hit me hard when I came back from college for holidays and saw him hanging around town or at work. I liked him, and I liked talking to him. I took every chance I saw to talk to him. Even if it was just a simple hello, it was deemed okay to me. So, this summer I decided to take charge and ask him out. And I flirted all week, and surprisingly he flirted back. My chest tightened thinking of his little nose that pointed up like a Who from _Horton Hears a Who_. And how he has the ability to wiggle it when he dislikes something. As if his nose is in charge. He didn't do that when I flirted, which was a good sign.

I end up using my spare time watching youtube videos before putting on my boots to head out. He told me to pick him up at his house and even gave me his phone number, which was exhilarating in itself. My hands shook as I drove to his house, Bebe had already left. And wanting to make a good impression I walked up to the door. I only had to ring the doorbell once before he darted out of the house with a quick, "Let's go."

He led me to my own car and got into the passenger's seat. I got in and he finally said, "Sorry, my parents would've interrogated you."

"I would've been okay with that," I let him know. Maybe that'd ease the nerves. Answering a bunch of useless questions would easily take my mind off the most adorable boy sitting next to me.

Totally not.

He was looking cute tonight. His hair was all brushed out, probably Bebe's doing. And he wore a nice band t-shirt of some band even I had never heard of. And his jeans matched my shirt, also for sure Bebe's doing. He wore a couple of homemade friendship bracelets and must have seen me eye them because he held his hand up to his chest and mumbled, "I taught Stan and Butters to make them."

Could he get any cuter?

"Seatbelt," I remind him as he hurries to buckle up. And off on our nervous movie date we go.

* * *

**I wanted Craig to be really open with his emotions in the fact that he likes to say what he feels when he feels it. And I know boring as heck but whateves. Cuties make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading and peace, love, and summer bugs.**


End file.
